The Talent Show
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: A trip can be found by anyone who wins the Talent show. Find Out who will win. Will helga win and get Arnold? Will Lila win and take Arnold away from Helga? Find out in my newest fic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Okay guys. I'm sure you will like this fic. It has one of my favorite songs by Celene Dion and others and might even have some romance. So go on and read this chapter and see if I should continue it if you review.   
  
Chapter 1: The Plan/Annoucement  
  
The class shouted with joy. A contest has just been announced and whoever wins gets a free vacation to Europe for two. Due to this, the class was too busy focusing on ideas to win to notice their teacher trying to settle them down. This went on for a while till Helga shouted:  
  
**Helga: **Shut up you morons!  
  
~The class became quiet, but everyone was glaring at Helga. She blushed but managed to lift her fist and shake it around as a warning for everyone to stop looking at her. Everyone gulped except Arnold and Phoebe who rolled their eyes and directed their attention back on Mr. Simmons.  
  
**Mr. Simmons: **Now class. It seems that only one person from each school can participate in this contest. So there will be a talent show to chose the person to represent our school for the contest. Good luck to you all. This will be a special day for all of us. (The class groaned.) The sign up sheet is on my desk so feel welcome, to come and sign up. And the talent show will be held on Friday. And.....  
  
**Phoebe: **Mr. Simmons, Who will decide who wins?   
  
**Mr. Simmons: **(looked directly at Phoebe and smirked). Well, it seems that special opportunity will be on your fellow classmates. *The Bells Rings*  
  
Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Sid, Gerald, Curly, Eugene, and even Harold ran over the sign-up sheet before, storming out the classroom as usual. Arnold walked over to the sign-up sheets as well, followed by Phoebe. Helga watching in amazement as everyone rushed over to sign their names on the sheet. "Crimney, I'm I the only person who's not entering the contest?" Questioned Helga as she saw Stinky get up slowly and walk over to her. "Nope, I'm not going to either. I don't wanna judge my friends or anything. I'm not even going to the Talent show." Explained Stinky as he was about to walk out the door when, Sid called him over. Helga watched as Stinky signed his name after seeing Lila sign and Gloria. "Phoebe? What are you doing? Your actually taking this thing seriously!" Roared Helga as she dragged her bestfriend from the mob of kids trying to get their names on the list.   
Phoebe stared at Helga and shook her head. "It's not that. I'm not actually singing or anything. I'm gonna organize the Talent show. It's logically with so much people wanting to enter, There be no one to actually set it up." Answered Phoebe as she smiled shyly. Helga let her go and shook her head. " I guess that's alright Phoebe. But meet me outside later." Ordered Helga as she left the classroom and hid in a dark deserted hallway took out her locket. "What I'm I do? All my foolish classmates entering this stupid contest. Even Phoebe? Even my beloved?" muttered Helga as she overheard a conservation between Gerald and Arnold.   
  
**Gerald:** Hey man. This Talent Show is gonna be great. Finally my talent will be noticed and a free trip too. There might even be some money for those who come in second place. I could really use that to get those cool new skates.  
  
**Arnold: **I'm not sure. I just always wanted to go to Europe since, I found out my parents once went there. I'm not sure if I'll win though.   
  
~Gerald put a resuring arm over his bestfriend~  
  
**Gerald:** Don't sweat. You'll win with me helping you. Plus, even if we don't. One of our friend problemly will and they're pick you for sure. And Lila would problemly take you if she wins. She does owe you. Everyone does. You give all the advice and you saved some lives.   
**  
Arnold: **Yeah, your right. Let's go. I hear Lila is doing a act with Rhonda and Nadine. I can't wait to see that. ~ Arnold and Gerald did their secret handshake and ran off laughing, trying to think of an act.~  
  
Helga frowned, holding her locket to her body tightly. "So my beloved wants to go with Ms. Perfect. We'll see about that. I'll make sure she'll never wins by entering myself. I blow the socks off of everybody. Just you wait Lila. You'll lose and Arnold will fall for me. Oh my love, a whole week alone with you in Europe will be like Heaven. "(sighs dramatically and looks at her locket). A weezing is heard behind Helga and she pulls her fist back and hits Brainy right in the face like usually. Helga stomps off to Mr. Simmon's room and signs her name. "First part done. Now all I need is an act. Phoebe can help me on that." murmers Helga as she runs off to find her bestfriend.   
  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Started  
  
Helga sighed and looked over at her bestfriend. "Phoebe, how can I win this?" Asked Helga as her bestfriend looked at her. "Well you could recite your poems. ( Helga turns to her horrifed). Or you can sing. That's what Lila is doing." Suggested Phoebe. "Sing, that's brilliant Phoebe. What shall I sing?" muttered Helga as looked around her bestfriend's room, trying to find a song. Phoebe obserbed Helga as she saw the faraway look in her eyes. She knew Helga wanted to win this contest badly cause of Arnold and an escape from her daily life at home. She turned on the radio and a song came on: (Okay this is only a part of the song, I'm saving the whole song for Helga later)  


  


> You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me 

  


  


I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me   


  
  
"It's Because You loved Me by Celene Dion. Isn''t it beautiful." Explained Phoebe. "The song is perfect, but everyone will tease me for that one. Maybe I chose I can go the distance." replied Helga. Phoebe smiled at Helga and nodded her head. Helga began:  
  


I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be  
I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mild  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to feel like I belong  
I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to find where I belong  
  


  
"That's beautiful Helga. You sing very well. I think your ready for tomorrow's Talent Show." Confirmed Phoebe. "I hope so" I mumbled.   
  
  
-end of Chapter  
  
-Want to know what happens next. To find out review. Chapter 3 will be the talent show. Who will win?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	2. Chapter 3: The Talent Show

Chapter 3: The Talent Show  
  
The Audience was huge. Everyone wanted to see who would win and what acts would be presented. The Announcer and Organizer Phoebe appeared on the stage.  
  
**Phoebe:** Now I like you all to give it up for: Arnold, Gerald, Sid, and Stinky singing and dancing N' Sync "This I Promise You."  
  


  


> **Gerald:**

  
  
When the visions around you  


> Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you  
Are secrets and lies  


  
  
**Arnold:  
**I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
**Sid, Arnold, Gerald and Stinky:**  


>   
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  


  
**Sid:  
**  


> I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  


  
**Stinky:**  
  


> I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  


  
**Arnold:**  
  


> Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  


  
**Gerald:  
**  
Over and over I fall  


> When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  


  
**  
Sid, Arnold, Gerald and Stinky:**  
  


> And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise you

  
  
  
~Arnold, Gerald pose back to back at the ending. Sid does a split while Stinky bows. Then they all get up, blowing kisses to the crowd and go to their seats as the crowd roars with applause~  
  


  
**Phoebe: **Wasn't that great. Let's give a round of applause for this "This I Promise You!" (The crowd applauses madly.) Okay, settle down. All right our next act is done by. Wait a second. Is this right? Our next act is going to be done by Brainy in a few minutes. Everyone can take a break now and the snacks and drinks are on the right.  
  
Phoebe smiles and walks through the curtain. "Phoebe you did great," greeted Gerald. "So did you Gerald. You did a really great harmony," replies Phoebe as both Gerald and Phoebe blush. A scream is heard and interrupts their moment. Arnold is seen holding Lila. Rhonda is screaming like mad and Nadine is trying to calm her down. "What happened here? "Questions Phoebe as she drags Gerald along with her over to the fallen Lila and the screaming Rhonda.   
Suddenly Helga runs in: "Would you shut up!" Rhonda glares at Helga and shuts her mouth. "Finally, can someone tell us what's going on?" Asks Gerald since Phoebe is still holding his hand and now he's getting impatient and wants to know what's going on. "Oh sorry you guys. Lila tripped somehow, and broke her foot while she was walking with Arnold. (Helga starts whistling innocently) Now she can't walk and that means, she can't dance with us for our act. What are we gonna do?" Explains Nadine as she looks down at the worried Arnold and Lila touching her foot in pain. "Let me look at that," mutters Phoebe as she observes Lila's foot. "Well, it doesn't seem to be broken. I think it's just a sprain. Someone go call Lila's parents to come pick her up. I know some medical techniques so I'll take care of Lila and Gerald you can go on for me. All right hop to it!" Commanded Phoebe as she grabs a scarf and wraps it around tightly over Lila's foot and lays her down on an old couch used for plays. "Who's gonna be the fourth person in our act? Lila is one of the lead singers." Complains Rhonda as she looks over at Arnold and Phoebe.   
"Well, I guess someone else has to take her place." Answers Arnold since Phoebe was too busy tending Lila. "We need someone who can sing and fit in Lila's costume," murmurs Nadine as Arnold, Gerald and even Rhonda are left pondering. Suddenly out of the blue, Harold runs in and bumps into Helga. "I called Lila's parents," he mumbles as he falls down. ( I didn't manage Harold. Did I? Well, now I did. Deal with it. Plus, someone had to call Lila's parents. I almost forgot about that.) "Watch where you going Moron!" yells Helga as she pushes Harold away from her. "Helga!?" shouts Arnold as everyone turns to him. Before Arnold can say anything, Lila buts in. "I'm ever so grateful for your help Phoebe. And thank you for calling my parents Harold. (Now that everyone attention was lifted from him, ran away, not wanting to be beat up by Helga.) Your right Arnold, Helga is perfect for the job. She can take my place." "What! No way!" refuses Helga as her eyes widens and she backs away from the group.   
"Come on Helga. This is for everyone. At least do it for Phoebe, the Talent is practically here because of her so if it goes wrong. They're blame her. So chill out and deal with it. I gotta go. I'm go.'' Argues Gerald. "Fine I do it. Just don't me do anything stupid." Confirms Helga as Rhonda and Nadine drags her away. "We don't have time, we gotta practice with Gloria and give you a whole new look." Affirmed Rhonda as she drags the screaming Helga: "No one told me, there be a makeover!" Arnold and Gerald chuckle and do their secret handshake till Phoebe gives them a look that clearly says _Back Off_. Gerald remembers he was supposed to be on stage and runs off while Arnold is standing there dazed and confused. "I never knew Helga could dance and could be helpful." mumbles Arnold as he walks off to his seat missing Phoebe's whisper: "There's a lot of things you don't know about Helga Arnold. If only you weren't so dense." Lila nods her head, clearly in agreement and falls asleep. (I guess the couch she was on was pretty comfortable.)  
  
**Gerald: **Due to some difficultly people, there be a couple of changes such as: Lila shall be replaced by Helga Pataki. And Phoebe shall be replaced by me. And now time for the act you been waiting for: Brainy singing: I Can Go The Distance," ( Phoebe in backstage thinking: Wasn't that the song Helga was gonna sing? Oh Helga. Why do you hide your giving nature from everyone else?  
  


**Brainy:**  
  
I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be  
I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mild  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to feel like I belong  
I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to find where I belong  
  
* Brainy bows as the audience cheers and Brainy beams then walks off the stage. *  
  


**Gerald: **Wasn't that great folks? The act will be By Lila, Rhonda, Nadine, and Helga singing and dancing to Destiny's Child: "Bootylicious" Then the last act will be shown to the public. Now everyone take 30 minute break. We'll be right.   
  
Gerald walks backstage spotting a sleeping Lila being lift by her parents to go home and a sleeping Phoebe who fell, asleep in her chair making sure Lila was okay. Gerald walks over to her pushes her on the couch and kisses her forehead.( Now you know I love for Gerald and Phoebe to be together.) Gerald pulls back, blushing and bumps into Arnold before he could speak. A loud noise is heard.   
  
  
-End of Chapter  
  
-The songs in this fic, don't belong to me. They belong to whoever made them or who sang them. If you want more. You know what to do. You gotta review. The next Chapter will be: Chapter 4: The Ending of The Talent Show. If you review. I'll continue. What will happen? What's that noise? Find Out if you review. I'm going on vacation tomorrow so this fic won't be continued till next week.   
  


  


  
  


  


>   


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 4: The Ending Of The Talent Show

Chapter 4: The End of The Talent Show  
  
Phoebe woke up instantly.[ That spoiled Gerald's fun. Gerald: *blushes* Leave me out of this. Oh chill out! Gerald: That's my line. Oh your right. My bad. Back to the story.] So Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold decided to investigate and found themselves at the Girl's Bathroom. A scream is heard and Gloria runs out shouting "I can't handle this. She's crazy! I'm outta here!" Phoebe looked at this event as bewildered as Arnold and Gerald. What was going on? Was the one thought going through their minds? The door swings open and a tired, exhausted fancy-dressed up Nadine appeared and collapsed in Arnold's arms causing him to turn a cute shade of red.   
The door swings open again, this time the person is Rhonda all dressed up holding her broken Makeover Kit. A voice is heard: "I'M NOT GOING OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE THIS. YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!" Rhonda stares at Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine, and Arnold for a moment before demanding: "What are you guys doing here!?" Gerald and Phoebe replied "We heard a noise." "Oh I see. So what's your story then Arnold? I wouldn't think you had it in you." Murmurs Rhonda as Arnold glances her way and blushes.  
  
Arnold: *blushing* No, you got it all wrong. I heard the noise too. I wanted to know what was causing it. That's All. (Nadine stirs in his arms and out the blue embraces him)  
  
Rhonda: Is that all Arnold? It seems like more to me.   
~ Nadine wakes up and lets go of Arnold and pushes him away. "Calm down Helga," she mutters then blushes when she opens her eyes and find everyone is staring at her.)  
  
Gerald and Phoebe: That's Helga. *they both blush*  
  
Suddenly the door is opened and Helga stomps out. Helga has her hair down and it's curly. Her eyebrows are plucked and her T-shirt was replaced with a white tube top with a red jacket covering it plus, her pinks dress was replaced with dark blue shorts. Her bow was replaced with a red hair band. She was wearing bright lip-gloss and blue eye-shadow that made her eyes standout. All in All, Helga looks glorious. Gerald and Phoebe was speechless, staring at Helga with wide eyes. Rhonda and Nadine were smiling proudly. Arnold's mouth was hanging open with amazement. [ Me: He didn't realize Helga could look that hot. Arnold: Hey! Me: It's true. Arnold: *blushing* -silence-]   
"Crimney, could all you guys just...." begins Helga but she becomes silent when she spots Arnold looking at her. "Arnold, I didn't know you were out here. *slaps herself mentally* Geez, football head. Get Out my Way! I got an act to ruin," yells Helga as she stomps off with everyone still looking at her. No one noticed her blush except, Phoebe. Rhonda and Nadine run after Helga. Gerald and Phoebe look at each other and say "Let the Games Begin!" And run. Arnold looks around "What just happened here?'" Then he runs off to watch the show, for some reason he's dying to see Helga perform. [Tash: He's so dense. It's not even funny. Arnold: I heard that! Tash: MY bad!]   
  
**Phoebe: **Now on with the Show!  
  
**Gerald: **With Rhonda, Gloria, Nadine, and Helga  
**  
Phoebe: ** Singing and dancing to Destiny's Child's Bootylicious  
  
~ Phoebe and Gerald walk off the stage blushing ~  
  
  
  


**Helga:**  
  
Rhonda can you handle this  
Nadine can you handle this  
Helga can you handle this  
I don't think they can handle this  
My boy roc can you handle this  
My girl missy can you handle this  
DC can you handle this  
My ghettos you cant handle  
  
[Rhonda]  
Barely move, we've arrived  
Lookin sexy, lookin fly  
Baddest chick, chick inside  
DJ, jam tonight  
Spotted me a tender thang  
There you are, come on baby  
Don't you wanna dance with me  
Can you handle, handle me  
  
[Helga]  
You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight  
I don't think they ready for that jelly for them boys  
I don't think they ready for that jelly for them boys  
I don't think they ready for that jelly  
Helga, Nadine, and Rhonda its time for take off  
  
Helga, Rhonda, Nadine:  
1 - I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
I shake my jelly at every chance  
When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance  
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have  
Now let's cut a rug while we shake our  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
  
[Rhonda]  
I'm about to break you off  
H-town goin hard  
Lead my hips, slap my thighs  
Swing my hair, square my eyes  
Lookin hot, smellin good  
Groovin like I'm from the hood  
Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss  
Can you handle, handle this  
  
[Helga]  
You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight  
Read my lips carefully if you like what you see  
Move, groove, prove you can hang with me  
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me  
Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff  
  
Helga, Rhonda, Nadine:  
1 - I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
- I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
[Gloria]  
You're not ready  
How many times did I say y'all not ready  
Watch my booty shake like a fat ladies' belly  
My style so stank I better bank u gon' smell  
Aww u smell me, smells like money  
When I come runnin *whoa*  
Gloria keep em comin *whoa*  
Rockwilder drum drummin  
Destiny got the whole world freakin' somethin now  
We killin' somethin  
Somebody betta warn y'all  
Be, Nadine, and Rhonda puttin that jelly on yall  
Rockin missy be hot like california  
Won't ya sing the hook *uh* why dont cha  
  
Move your body up and down  
Make your booty touch the ground  
I can't help but wonder why  
Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe  
  
Helga, Rhonda, Nadine:  
1 - I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
I shake my jelly at every chance  
When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance  
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have  
Now let's cut a rug while we shake our  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
~Helga, Nadine, Gloria and Rhonda pose back to back and bow. The crowd roars with applause, but no one stands up yet. All of them walk off stage. The next act would be starting shortly.~  
  


**  
Gerald: **Okay folks, It's time for   
  
**Phoebe: **The act you been waiting**  
**  
**Gerald**: For! The song Have I Told You Lately That I Love You By  
  
**Phoebe: **By Helga Pataki. Give it  
  
**Gerald: **Folks! She just might be the winning contestant.  
  
~Both of them walk off the stage, blushing madly. (Isn't that cute?) ~  
  


  
**Helga:   
  


> > **Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
  
For the morning sun and all its glory  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
  
There's a love that's defined  
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one  
  
Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
  
There's a love that's defined And it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one  
  
And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do  
  
~ Helga ends the song slowly. The audience is silent then a clapping is heard, by Arnold and he stands up and the rest of the audience follows his example. Helga opens her eyes and smiles at Arnold. As the audience roars, cheering madly. Helga then walks off the stage. ~  
  


  
**Gerald and Phoebe: **Now it's the moment you been waiting for. The winner of this Talent Show is....  
  
  
-End of Chapter  
  
  
So how does everyone like it? Isn't it good. You'll have to wait til next week for more. Sorry. Anyway review if you want more. Chapter 5: The Winner/Back To School.   
  
Arnold: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
What?  
  
Arnold: How about the disclaimer?  
  
Oh that!  
  
Arnold: Well go ahead  
  
Don't rush me geez, I'm the author.  
I don't own Hey Arnold and never will. The Songs in this fanfic don't belong to me. *starts crying* Are you happy now.  
  
Helga: Yes he is. You big crybaby!  
  
NO, YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME A CRYBABY AND FELT NO REMORSE.  
  
Helga: What's you gonna do?  
  
Arnold: Helga Stop!  
  
~Helga turns into frog~  
  
Too late Arnold. She deserved it for hurting my feelings.  
  
Arnold: But I'm the one that reminded you for the disclaimer  
  
Oh Arnold, your such a goody-goody, but I luv ya anyway  
  
~Arnold turns into a pig~  
  
hahahahahahahahahaaha  
  
Arnold: Oink Oink (Review please)  
  
Helga: Ribbit Ribbit (Help me!)  
  
What are you doing still reading this? Go ahead and review already!  


  


> **  
**

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 5: The winner

Chapter 5: The Winner/ Back to Confusing  
  
Gerald and Phoebe: And the Winner is: Nobody. What! Nobody  
~The Audience gasps and starts booing and throwing food~  
  
Gerald turned toward Phoebe as an apple hit him on the head. "Ow! This is getting ugly. Let's get out of here!" Pleaded Gerald as he raced toward the curtains dragging Phoebe with him. "Gerald, we got to figure out what's going on. They're must be some can of misunderstandment. I mean it's so....... unfair. Everyone worked so hard and someone should at least get the trip," concurred Phoebe as tears spilled from her eyes. "I worked so hard to put this play together. Everyone was counting on me to bring them to Hollywood. I failed them all. " Phoebe mumbled as Gerald embraced her. { Aw.. isn't that cute? If you haven't guess already, I love for Gerald and Phoebe to get together. Their so cute. Arnold: Oink Oink (turn me back please) Sure cutie. (Arnold changes back but he's not in clothes. Arnold blushes) Arnold is so cute. Come on, you can't blame me for having a little fun with him. I'm cruel, I know. Okay back to the story}  
Phoebe and Gerald blushed, holding each other tightly. Just as they were about to kiss. Lila rushed it. "Oh I'm ever so sorry if I interrupted something [Gerald and Phoebe blush then reluctantly pull away from each other) I left my costume here and make-up too." Suddenly Rhonda barges in: "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW DARE THEY DO THIS. I WON'T TAKE THIS LIGHTLY. I WANTED TO WIN. I SHOULD WIN. THIS ALL YOUR FAULT PHOEBE, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PLAYED YOUR GAMES. BRINGING ALL MY HOPES UP FOR NOTHING!" complained Rhonda as she looked directly at Phoebe with hatred. Lila looked at Phoebe and Rhonda. "What's going on?" whispered Lila. Gerald gulped then took a step in front of Phoebe. (Isn't that cute? He loves his girlfriend a lot. (Gerald appears) Gerald: Huh? What's going on? Hey Phoebe is just a friend *blushes* Sure she is. *ha his blushing gives it away. Don't you think? *)   
  
Gerald: Come on Rhonda, Settle down. Phoebe didn't know anything about this. None of us know what happen. No winner was announced, there was nothing on the card, all there was "Nobody" Sorry. I know how you feel, let's just chill and figure out everything together.   
  
Lila and Rhonda: Okay!  
  
Phoebe: Your right Gerald. There must be a logically reason for this. We just got to find out what.   
  
Rhonda: Then what are we waiting for?   
  
Everyone: Right! ~Gerald, Lila, Phoebe and Rhonda walk off together. ~  
  
Sid And Nadine: We wanna help too! (So Sid and Nadine join the group as they try to investigate.)   
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
  
Helga is walking out of the bathroom, back in her regular outfit. Looking like she regular does except her hair is in a ponytail since, one of her bands broke while she was hurrying to change her clothes and stuff to make it in time to catch the winner's name. Helga starts running and bumps into someone. (*cough* Arnold). "Watch where your going! (Helga looks down and finds her blue eyes lost in the beautiful green eyes staring at her.) Arnold? Stay outta my way you Football head!" Helga pushes the person but they grab her and she falls to the floor with the person. In a few fast movements, the person was on top of her and it wasn't Arnold. (HaHa! I got ya. Didn't I? I was going to use Arnold but every story needs adventure and plot twist).  
  
Helga POV:  
  
I wanted to scream and I know I had to be strong. Patakis are not wimps, they're brave and winners. I glared at this boy, observing him. Now focusing, I can see that he has brown hair and his eyes were a darker green than Arnold's and held no warmth or love. I think he was little older than me. At-least he looked older. What did he want? Before I knew it, I fell to the ground and pain shot through my body. I bit my lip to keep from crying out but I was a little dizzy. The next thing I knew something heavy was on top of me. I looked up to see this boy was on top of me and struggled, trying to get him off of me by kicking and hitting him. He just looked at me and smirked, moving closer to my ear and whispered "i would stop struggling if I were you, I'm the one in control. Don't you want to be the winner?" Before I could stop myself, my eyes widened, and I felt goosebumps rising as, he drew nearer to me.   
  
Helga: Get off! You pig! When I'll get free, you'll be sorry!  
~ Helga tried to fight the guy on top of her, but she realized he was holding tightly to the floor. He was stronger but Helga wouldn't give up.  
  
The Boy: That's not nice. I'm Derek by the way. I'm here to give you a message. ( his hand quickly shut down her dress and grabbed her locket then, pulled back). I'm only here to help you. I'm a friend. Your the winner of the Talent Show. Your perfect. And you shouldn't mess with me or get me angry. I can be a terrible enemy Helga, I can make you suffer much more than you do now! Much More!   
~ Derek heard footprints and without warning kissed Helga. Helga gagged, trying to push him away. She tried biting his tongue but he darted it all around her mouth so, she wouldn't have chance. He held her so tightly, it was beginning to hurt Helga. Since Helga never been kissed this way, she was beginning moan but she tried to fight these new emotions, but failing miserly. A gasp is heard and Derek pulls way smirking. "Do you mind?").  
  
Arnold POV  
  
I been surprised two times in this Talent Show. One was Helga and the other was the announcement. There was no winner and the meant a lot of kids will be very angry and start to blame. This wasn't good, especially since everyone could get hurt and might even blame Phoebe and Phoebe is pretty sensitive to words and actions. I frown and then started up the stairs to the right to the stage when I heard a wheezing behind me. I don't know why but I jumped slightly as Brainy appeared in front of me. "Brainy?" I mutter as I stare at him, he looked miserable. " Arnold *weeze* I found *weeze* you I need *weeze* your help *weeze* Go find Helga *weeze* She's near *weeze* bathroom. She's in trouble." Brainy explained then I heard a sound and turned around. When I turned back t the spot Brainy was, he wasn't there. That creeped the hell out of me. I wondered what can off danger Helga could be in and how Brainy knew. And if she's in danger then, why is the one looking practically dead. I shook with worry. I hope Helga was all right. It wouldn't hurt to check now, would it? I ran. I didn't know I cared so much about the Helga, that basically hates me. I don't know why though.   
Finally, I'm almost there. I thought as I ran through the halls. I'm coming Helga. Then I practically screamed and gasped. Helga was there all right and she was being kissed by some boy. He was on top of her and holding way too tightly and kissing her. My body froze. I wanted to move and leave them to privacy, but something didn't feel right about the two. I felt sick. I should leave so why won't my feet move? I gulped and gasped loudly and this time, it looked like it got the boy's attention cause he turned to me. His eyes looked so cold, it give me chills. I backed away.  
  
Derek: Do you mind? *smirks* (Helga whimpers and looks at Arnold)   
  
Arnold: (gasp) *blushes* I'm sorry, I should go. (Arnold tries to leave but made the mistake and looked at Helga. His green eyes met with her eyes and he saw fear. Arnold never saw Helga afraid before and he didn't like it.) Helga, are you okay?  
  
~ Helga looks at Arnold. ~ Helga: Arnold!   
  
Derek: Yes Arnold. Just go! Pretend you saw nothing. You don't care about this bully who bugs you and call you names. (he looks at the locket and looks back at Helga, sensing and seeing her longing and love for Arnold in her eyes, begging him to stay with her, to save. Derek chuckled and glared at Arnold. Arnold gulped and took a few steps nearer to Helga and Derek.)  
  
Arnold: I can't leave. Helga, I can't leave you! All right, what do you want?   
(Derek smiled and got off of Helga and shoved her. She cried out in pain and before Arnold could go to her, Derek grabbed him. )  
  
Derek: I want her! She's perfect and it's not like anyone would notice she's gone or even noticed her beauty. I'll take her off your hands. She's just a sick girl and you hurt her more than I did. (Arnold eyes widen)  
  
Arnold: What are you talking about? People will miss Helga. Just Stop it! Just give her back.  
  
Derek: I give her back as soon as I take her most treasured possession. (Arnold looks at Derek, confused then turns his gaze on Helga who's shaking and waking up.)  
  
Derek: You Arnold, I need you to get what I want from Helga. Why do you care? If you truly want to save her, you can take her place.   
  
Helga: Nooooooo! Arnold, don't do it. I'm not worth it. No, Arnold, I can't lose you!  
~Arnold averted his gaze from Helga and nods his head. Derek smirks and lets go of Arnold, watching him go over to Helga and embrace her.   
  
Arnold holds Helga. She bruised from being shoved, struggling, and being held so tightly by Derek. "Come on Helga. Everything going to be okay, I'll take care of you." Whispers Arnold as tears escapes his eyes. Helga looks at him brightly "I lov..." Before, Helga could finish Derek grabbed Arnold. " A deal is sealed. Come my slave." Arnold and Derek vanish and Helga is left crying. "No, come back! Why are you such a goody-goody? murmurs Helga then she realizes her locket is gone and screams. Slowly Helga gets up and weakly shouts "Noooooooo!" And faints.  
Hearing Helga's cry. Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila, Nadine, and Sid run over in the hallway. A bruised Helga was on the floor with a tear-streaked face. Phoebe rushed over to her and hugged her. Gerald, Sid, Nadine, and Phoebe lifted Helga and carried her gently to the Nurse Office. "Arnold, please save Arnold!" Helga murmurs in her sleep. Everyone looks at Helga in shock. What was going on? Was going through their heads.   
  
-End OF Chapter  
  
-All right I'm done finally. Okay review and I'll write more, tell if you like this chapter or wanted something else if you people like it, review and I'll write chapter 6: The Mission at Hand.   



	5. Chapter 6: The Mission

Chapter 6: The Mission At Hand  
  
Arnold POV:  
  
I don't know why this Derek fellow put me here. I never thought Helga felt that way about me. I looked at the locket in awe. Derek seemed to be missing but I knew he was watching me from somewhere. It seemed that he's some crazy agent that needs talent, he thought it would have been easy to capture Helga since no one seemed to like her. Now he has me. Foolish as it was I sacrificed my freedom for Helga. I'm not sure what he wants from me but I figured out I'm just bait. He wants Helga and do anything to get his hands on her. I only hoped what he had in store for me wasn't as painful as giving away everything for Helga. A bully? A person who's supposedly loves me. Is he talking about the same Helga I know?   
Where I'm I you ask. That's what I'm trying to figure out. I'm in some dark place. He locked me up here and there's an another person that he's working for. Suddenly something lights up the room like lightning in a thunder storm. I cried out in Pain as something shocked me literally to core. It felt like I was on fire then everything became darkness as I saw two shadows hovering over me. I managed to mouth "Help Me!" Then everything was darkness.   
  
Meanwhile............  
  
Phoebe looked at Helga, shaking with fear. "Who did this to her?" She demanded to no one in particular. Gerald answered "Phoebe? I think whoever got this, has Arnold. We gotta do something but first, we have to chill. Phoebe turned to Gerald and both of them embraced each other. (Rhonda and the rest left and some went off to get help or something. Enjoy!) Helga stirred on the Nurse's bed and her eyes shot open and she literally limped out of the bed. "Arnold!" Helga shrieked and fell to her knees crying. Phoebe and Gerald blushed then looked down at Helga slumped on the floor. "Helga Are you okay? Can you tell us what happened?" Phoebe and Gerald questioned. " Arnold made a deal with a devil. Traded himself for me. That stupid dumb football head. I couldn't stop them. It's all my fault." Cried Helga as tears fell from her eyes.  
"Calm down so some guy attacked you and he has Arnold. All right what did he want you for?" Concluded Phoebe as Gerald and Helga stared at Phoebe speechlessly. "Well, he wanted me and my voice. This whole thing was a setup. He knew inside and out. It was creepy. Starring into his eyes were like staring into someone that was dead, his eyes held no warmth...Just coldness." Murmurs Helga as she shudders due the memory of being in Derek's presence. Gerald looked glumly at Helga. "OK, Chill out! It seems we got an adventure on our hands!" Muttered Gerald as he thought about Arnold being tortured. "WE GOTTA SAVE ARNOLD!" Gerald and Helga shouted. Phoebe looked at them and pondered for a minute or two then answered "I got It. This person wanted you for your voice right so sing and that should bring us to wherever he took Arnold." Figured out Phoebe as she smiled with confidence.   
"Was I the only one that didn't get that? Geez!" replied Gerald. "I have to agree with Hair boy here [Gerald glares at Helga) Your plain doesn't sound too good. How is singing supposed to get me to Arnold? Earth to Phoebe!" murmured Helga. Phoebe smirks "You guys aren't afraid are you? I mean just sing. It just might work. It has to be a song from the heart Helga." Teased and directed Phoebe as she watched Helga and Gerald. "WE ARE NOT AFRAID!" Roared Helga and Gerald. "All right, I'll sing. Crimney! But remember the mission at hand is to save Arnold (Gerald rolls his eyes annoyed while Phoebe nods her head understanding Helga completely.   
  
  
When I was alone as one  
My eyes were as blind. I know  
Sky brilliance with blue elegance  
I couldn't behold  
  
When I was alone as one  
My heart was as ice. So cold  
Wind whispering sweet melodies.  
I could not behold.  
  
Sight to eyes.  
And warmth to my heart  
Your love has been such to me.   
  
When our hearts both beat in time.   
There's magic in your smile.  
There's seems their nothing we can't do.  
  
Within your warm embrace.  
My heart will find a place.  
Even from afar.  
Our love eternal  
shall be  
destiny.   
  
~ Helga stops singing a bright light carries Helga away. Gerald and Phoebe are left standing in the Nurse's office. Frozen in time. ~  
  
-End Of Chapter/  
  
I'm cruel now. Aren't I? Okay I'll be nice if you review I'll continue and do   
Chapter 6: Where I'm I? All right see ya.  
  
  
*Arnold appears*  
  
Arnold: What exactly is going to happen to me?  
  
Well, I haven't decided.   
  
Arnold: *sweatdrop* You don't know. Great I'm in a story written by an amateur.  
  
Hey, don't worry. Helga is coming to get ya.  
  
Arnold: (sarcastisticly) That makes me feel so much better!   
  
Hey, Helga risking her life for you. Be grateful Arnold. Be very grateful  
  
Arnold: Yeah sure. You do know you sound like that women from Anastasia  
  
You know as guest, you sure are mean. Did I interrupt something?  
  
Arnold *blushing* Silence  
  
I thought so. What? What are you doing? Reading this crap. Hurry up and review so I can write more. Luv ya fans.  
  
Helga: No she doesn't. And this weirdo doesn't own Hey Arnold and never will or Lunar Eternal Blue.   
  
*dryly* Thanks a lot, you sure know what to say to put a person down.  
  
Helga: Thank you  
  
That wasn't a compliment and if you don't shut up. I'll tell Arnold your secret.  
  
Helga: You wouldn't?  
  
I will. Oh Arnold  
  
Arnold: Well Helga, what's your secret?  
  
I'll tell ya (whispers secret to Arnold and he starts laughing like Curly) *scary*  
  
Helga: Noooooooooo!  
  
Hey, are you still here. Review all ready. Or you'll get the same fate as Helga and Arnold. Being struck in one of my fics. Hahahahahahahaha!   
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 7: Who I'm I?

Chapter 7: Who I'm I?  
[]Helga's POV:  
I appeared in a boat, what I saw froze me in my tracks. It was Arnold and I staring into each other's eyes. We looked older and happy. I smiled and was about to pull out my locket when I realized it wasn't there, that jerk Derek had it. I screamed and the grown-up Arnold and me turned toward me. Their eyes widened in shock and as they stepped toward me, I vanished. Where I'm I? Where's Phoebe and Gerald? As if an answer to my cry and pleads, I hear Phoebe's voice in my head. "Just give it a shot Helga. Sing and you'll find Arnold," but how do I find you? There's a lot of things I'm not afraid of but one thing iffier the most is being alone and right now I was. Arnold was in danger because of me. I'll find you Arnold. This is a promise I intend to keep.  
  
Meanwhile Back At The Nurse's Office.  
  
"Phoebe? Was this part of your plan?" Asked Gerald as he stared in the spot, Helga was in before. "Not exactly Gerald. Where could Helga be? I don't know how to get to her and I have a bad feeling," replies Phoebe as Gerald tries to comfort her. Suddenly a wheezing is heard and the two lovebirds fly apart blushing and very scared. (Not a very good combination. Gerald: shut up already, this is actually getting good. That's it Gerald. *Gerald turns into a cat* Gerald: Meow! *Oh No, next time I'll keep my mouth shut. *) Brainy appears suddenly and Gerald steps toward him and demands "What the hell are you doing here?" *weeze* I don't *weeze* know." answers Brainy. Phoebe looks thoughful for a minute then walks toward brainy and punches him. "Phoebe!" Exclaims a surprised Gerald  
  
Back to Arnold and the darkness  
  
Arnold's POV:  
  
Where I'm I? Who I'm I. All around me was darkness. I couldn't remember who I was or what I was. This place is as empty as my mind. I don't know what to think and why I'm here. I feel afraid but I don't know why. Who I'm I. "Some one Help me!" I cried in anguish. Pain shot through me so did many images and faces that looked familar but i didn't know who they were.[]these images were running through my mind. []were this memories? Who's this foot[]ball headed boy? It this me? I don't understand why don't I remember anything. What's wrong with me? Who this girl with the one eye brow? Who's this girl and guy? Who i'm I? I cry out in pain and the images begin to disappear. I cry out but they keep flashing through my mind, confusing like it's begging for me to remember. Suddenly a light appears into a darkness and a voiceechoes through the darkness. "I can help you!" A voice echoes.  
[]-End oF chapter[]Stay tuned for Chapter 8:Planning I'll continue if people keep reviewing and the pics in this chapter don't belong to me, but to cool devoted site.  
Arnold: *blushing* I Finally found my clothes and what's wrong with me?  
Phoebe: It seems reasonable to conclude, that you lost you memory  
Gerald:Yeah and someone playing with your head man  
Hey did you guys forget me?  
Phoebe and Gerald: Yeah we did.  
That's it *Phoebe and Gerald turn into frogs*  
You never get good help these days, Hey are you people still reading this. Following this crap. Come on review already so I can atleast continue with a new chapter  
Phoebe and Gerald: Ribbit Ribbit *Review please*  
*Phoebe and gerald disappear*  
Arnold: Wait, why I'm I still here  
We're just gonna play a couple of games.  
Arnold:NOoooo! Some one help me. Helga! Helga!  
She's busy right now. hahahahahahahaha!  
-Review already geez, Why are you wasting your time with this?   
~Helga at North pole shivering "Crimney! How did I get here? Wait a minute. My Arnold sense is tinkling. Arnold is in trouble. I'm coming Arnold!!!"~  
  
[][][][][][][]  



	7. Chapter 8: Planning: /Hopeing

Chapter 8: Planning/ Hoping  
  
Gerald is completely surprised at Phoebe's actions. Brainy is on the floor, his glasses are now broken. "You lying! Take me to Helga now!" Roared Phoebe as walked closer to Brainy's body. "*wheeze* Okay!" mumbles a weak Brainy as his eyes become blank. A bright light shines through the nurse's office. Everything seems frozen in time again and Gerald is mouthing "Wow, Phoebe sure can pack a punch." Soon Gerald and Phoebe vanish into the unknown and all is left is an empty office.  
  
Meanwhile back to Helga.  
  
I scream and fall to my knees in pain. I can't find Arnold. I tried everything. I won't give up, I can't give. I'm a Pataki. "Stop kidding yourself," murmurs a voice. "Arnold, is that you?" I ask into the darkness and the voice begins to laugh. "Hahahahahaha! Not exactly. You better hurry, if you wanna save you lover-boy!" urged the voice. "Your Arnold is already dead and will never care for you. Just give up and surrender to the darkness. You'll be happy here," exclaims the voice. I fall to my knees "Nooooo!" I shriek as my memories flash through my mind of Olga and my parents gushing over her and ignoring me all the time and never meeting Arnold, being alone forever. ( Ain't I cruel. Lila: You are ever so cruel! Who let her in? Guards! *Lila is grabbed by guards and thrown into the dungeon* I ordered that dungeon myself, okay back to the story)   
Suddenly Arnold's voice is heard "Please help me! Someone help me! Who I'm I?" "I'm coming Arnold, I'll save you. All I need is to believe." I mutter as I step forward, the voice screams in pain and all is silence. Then I hear Arnold whimpering and calling for help. I begin to sing, knowing I have no way of knowing where I end up, only that my number one objective and plan is to find Arnold and bring him home. Crimney! Why do I have to be the hero? Geez where's those stupid super-heroes when you need them? A song comes to mind and I begin to sing:  
  
Looking back on the things, I done  
I was trying to be someone  
Played my heard  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you  
the shape of my hope.  
  
When visions around you bring tears to your eyes  
  
~ Helga's eyes fills with tears as the memories of her childhood flash through her mind~  
  
And all that surrounds you are secrets and lies  
  
~Helga looks around and finds herself trapped looking at her reflection in the mirror~  
  
Arnold's song echoes through the place:  
  
I be your strength  
I'll be your hope.  
Keeping your faith with it's gone.  
The one you should call  
was standing here all along  
And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong.  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
This I promise you.  
  
Helga's voice continues*  
  
Over and Over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
Without you  
  
Arnold's voice continues:  
  
And I will take you in arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
This   
  
Helga's voice continues  
  
Promise you *I love you*  
  
~A light appears and Helga is transported to the unknown~  
  
  
Back to Gerald and Phoebe  
  
-Gerald's POV:  
  
Phoebe and I landed on a tough ground and the whole room was dark. It was creepy actually. I hear Phoebe whisper my name and shiver. I embrace her gently and cradle her in my arms. "It's going to be all right." I tried to reinsure her and myself. Suddenly a cold laughter fills the room. "Oh how sweet. Two new idiots to be our new servants," the voice growls. Phoebe shivers and my grip on her tightens. "Never!" I yell back into the darkness of the room. "Not very Smart!" A voice answers back a steps into the shadows as deep pain engulfs me, I gasp in horror. "Noooooo!" i shriek as the the figure steps out of the shadows and bright light fills the room.   
  
-End of Chapter  
  
-Yes, and the songs and Hey Arnold don't belong to me. Stay tuned for Chapter 9: The Master *The New Arnold* Did that give anything away? Oh well. you'll review. I'll continue.   
  
Stinky: I reckon you should review quickly.  
  
Finally a good guest. Here's some pudding for ya.  
  
Stinky: *grabs the pudding and stuffs in his mouth*  
  
Stinky: I was so hungry, I was forced to stay that. Please don't review. Don't let this crazy girl continue to write Hey Arnold. She's crazy, I tell ya.  
  
Now that's now nice. Oh Curly!  
  
*Curly appears*  
  
Curly: Hahahahahaha! Free the Animals! Obey the Author! *Curly is riding a horse leading thousands of other animals trampling poor Stinky*  
  
Simba: Dad! Where are you?  
  
Wrong fic Simba, this is Hey Arnold. Not the Lion King.  
  
Simba: Oh sorry *disappears*  
  
*Sakura, Kero, and Li appears*  
  
Li and Sakura: I sense a clow card  
  
* Sweatdropping and sighing * How did these characters get here? I didn't invite them, Oh well I can still have my fun.  
  
Kero: Nope! No card just a crazy author. Wait a minute  
*Li and Sakura run away*  
  
How awful! You ruin my fun, well at least I got ya  
  
Kero: Noooo! Sakura comeback  
*I drag Kero away and vanish into thin air. Kero screaming all the way*  
  
*Arnold appears*   
  
Arnold: We tried to warn you people, but you just didn''t listen.  
  
Helga: You just had to review! Didn't ya?  
*Lila appears*  
  
Lila: I ever so think it'll be ever so nice for people to review this story  
  
Helga: She paid you. Didn't she?  
  
Lila: Yup  
  
Wait a minute, what are you guys still doing here? Go ahead and review already. I'm not just writing this for fun, it's for your pleasure as well. IF you want more, review please.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 9: The Master *The New Arnold*

Chapter: The Master *The New Arnold*  
  
Gerald's POV  
  
Pain shot through my body. I heard Phoebe scream in pain as she too collapsed on the floor. I tried getting up, fighting my weakness. My eyes opened a little and to my horror, standing in front of us, out of the shadows was Arnold. But, it was wearing different clothes that looked like dark robes and his hat was gone and his head was shaped differently, it actually looked like a normal-shaped head. The one thing that proved to me it was Arnold was his eyes. They were still bright and green but removed of all feeling, his eyes gave me chills. "Arnold?" I mutter as he laughs madly and fall into innocuousness right next to Phoebe.  
  
Back to Helga.......  
  
Helga's POV  
  
"Wow" I murmur in amazement. The place I was in was enchanting and give me the creeps as well. It looked like something in a fairy-tale. A castle in the sky. It was beautiful but the clouds were so dark and I heard thunder in the distance. Like something evil was here. I concentrate, trying to reach Arnold but nothing happened, it was like I was blocked or either Arnold was....... I don't even wanna think about that. But Crimney! Where the hell I'm I. Suddenly a light appears and covers me and I disappear along with my identify.   
  
Regular POV: *Note to readers, from now in there won't be any POV from Helga, you'll find out why*  
  
I wake up and open my eyes. "Oh your awake. Thank Goodness! I thought you were dead or attacked like the others." Whispered a voice. "Huh who I'm I?" I mutter. "Why your the angel that fell from the sky of course." Answers the voice. I laugh and turn towards the person and or observes them, The person was beautiful, it was a young girl with blue hair and red eyes and wings. "Who are you" I ask. "Well, angel, I'm Rose the fairy. I'm the fairy of mischief. At least that's what everyone else calls me. Are you all right? You gave me quite the scare. I thought you were attacked by the Dark wizard," confesses Rose. "The Dark Wizard? Who's that? Who I'm I for that matter?" I question and Rose smile apologizely and replies "What a question! You see the Dark Wizard is the terror and evil of the Kingdom of the sky. They say his name is Arnold and he spread his seeds all over, corrupting good souls and animals into monsters and demons who terrorize towns and villages all over. His second in command is Gerald and the dark mage Phoebe. He is known as the Master of the dark arts for he seems to master the art and hold no feelings or remorse for those he destroys. No one knows what the dark master is, all we know is his name, no one is truly allowed to speak it unless a person is warning, teaching, or explaining to another our ways. Oh yes! And your name is Melody since you have a lovely voice, you are the light of the village. An angel who fell from the heavens since I found you on the grounds below. Your the only angel I ever witnessed and your beautiful with your golden hair and crystal blue eyes and bright smile. You'll make this village a bright place to live in."  
"Melody? Wings? Angel?" Melody mumbles to herself as she flexes her wings. Rose smiles and grabs Melody's hands in hers and leads her outside where bright clouds and birds fill the air. "Welcome to Fantasia Village of the Kingdom of the sky!" Rose announces and Brings Melody flying with her in the sky. Melody flexes her wings and soars through the air so gracefully, tears appears in Rose's red eyes. Melody smiles, too carried away in the skies surrounding her to notice anything and began to sing:   
  
I'm soaring  
All alone and on my own  
I'm soaring and I know my heart  
will lead me home  
Just look in my eyes  
Can't you see I'm new today?  
I can see clearer now  
Hands in the air  
Making my own way  
Don't know where I'm gonna land?  
Betta your gonna wobble  
before you stand  
I'm soaring  
All alone and on my own  
I'm soaring  
And I know my heart will lead me home  
  
*Melody stops singing as she realizes that Rose and others in the sky are watching her in awe. She blushes and turns aways*  
  
  
-Meanwhile in The Dark Lord's Castle:  
  
"Dark lord?" Murmurs a voice. "Yes?" "Dark lord, a new presence has appeared in Fantasia, it seems to be very powerful and is making the people joyful," informed The mage. "Good work Phoebe, I'll see to that this presence is destroyed. Bring it to me at any means necessary but bring the creature who causing this trouble to me alive." Orders the dark lord. "Yes, Arnold. I shall do your wishes." Obeys Phoebe as she bows and leaves the room. Arnold smirks and laughs madly. "Oh has the savior arrived? Great! I been waiting for something interesting."  
  
-The End or is it  
  
  
-Well, this is the end of the first series if you want more, you'll have to review. Oh yeah the song in this fic doesn't belong to me, but to Kiki's Delivery Service. I hope you fans want more cause if you do I'll write a sequel to this. A second series. So go on and review so I can write it  
  
Arnold: Well this was interesting, but why I'm so evil? I l kind of sound, like Curly.  
  
*Curly laughing madly in the distance*  
  
*sweatdrop* I guess your right Arnold but Your so cute when your evil Arnold  
  
Arnold: What!?  
  
Helga: Yeah Arnold is pretty cute isn't he? So evil and strong. So hot.  
  
Arnold: *blushes* Silence  
  
Well, I think we left Arnold speechless.   
  
Helga: Well since Arnold won't be saying anything, anytime soon. Please review! Hey where I'm I in this chapter  
  
Your in it, if you look carefully in this chapter. Your actually the star Helga. Everyone loves you, your the savior.  
  
Helga *sweatdrop* Who I'm I. Geez get to the point  
  
She's dense! Isn't she? Oh well! Haven't you learned? Don't waste you time, reading this. Waste it, reviewing this chapter.   



End file.
